Keyholes and Kisses
by little-fanfiction-funny
Summary: A short fanfiction about Jeffery X Pippin from Yu-Gi-Oh GX abridged series by created by ShadyVox and XTheDarkOne. I suppose it could be longer if I can think of anything else!
1. Chapter 1

**Keyholes and Kisses**

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged ~ Jeffery X Pippin_

_The greatest love of all time. Yes, I seriously would go down with this ship!_

**Chapter 1**

It was the day of the entrance exam for duel academy and Jeffery had never been more frightened in his life. Thankfully his very British stiff upper lip prevented him from showing it but still as he walked up to the desk to check in his heart pounded in his chest.  
"So I just wait for my name to be called then kind sir?" said the softly spoken voice of the person ahead of him.  
Jeffery blinked at the familiar accent and voice. "Pippin? Is it really you old boy?" he asked tentatively.  
The person turned and sure enough, it was Pippin, Jeffery's childhood friend back from his time at Sir Yolkehe's School For Young Men.  
"Gawd blimey. Jeffery, fancy seeing you here old chap. How have you been?" Pippin said with the same easy charm he had always had.  
"F-f-fine." Jeffery said starring at his friend and thinking distinctly more friendly thoughts than he probably should be having. He shook his head to try to get some of his composure back, "How have you been?" he said finally, his manners returning.  
"Oh absolutely spiffing old chap. After leaving school Father got me into a elite training programme and paid for me to come over here. He believes I could learn something from abroad training at this Academy."  
This was a safe topic, "My Father said the same thing. Apparently they are very exclusive here."  
"Yes." Pippin said, apparently lost in thought.  
"Well I suppose I had better sign in then." Jeffery said after a long pause, and trying to think of how to get to the desk without brushing against Pippin in the tiny corridor.  
"Ah yes." Pippin said awkwardly stepping sideways.  
"I'll just-"  
"Sorry-"  
"I'll go this way-"  
"Apologies old chap-"  
"RaBaRaBaRaBa" they both mumbled.  
Suddenly finding themselves face to face, Jeffery flushed bright red.  
"What's that against my…?" Pippin's voice tailed off and he went red to.  
"It's my keys." Jeffery said quickly.  
Of course Jeffery had not been in the country long enough to have anything with keys but Pippin wasn't to know that. "Exactly old boy. What else would it be?" Pippin spluttered as they detangled themselves.  
"Right." Jeffery said looking at his feet and shuffling awkwardly.  
"Well I'll be in the waiting in the . . . Waiting area." Pippin said, "Maybe I'll see you later old boy."  
"Maybe." Jeffery said with a nod and turned to the desk to sign in.  
He thought he heard Pippin make a noise and glanced over his shoulder but all he saw was a shape disappearing into the waiting area.  
With a shrug he told the attendant his name and got signed in.  
What on earth had come over him to behave like that in front of his old friend? With a deep breath he stepped into the waiting area and his eyes scanned the crowds for Pippin.  
A sudden screeching noise over the intercom speaker made everyone pull faces and cover their ears. All apart from Jeffery and one other person across the room. After years of their teacher Colonel Mustard's ridiculously loud shouting, they were partially deaf and unaffected by loud noises. Maybe that was why they spoke so loudly!  
"Would Pippin and Jeffery please report to Arena Four for their exam." the voice across the speaker announced through the static.  
Their eyes met and both were startled by the intensity of the others gaze. Well it seemed like it was game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The rules are simple. Your dueling ability rather than whether you win or lose will decide your fate." the attendant said in bored tones. Jeffery didn't dare look up as he placed his deck in the holder and took his place.  
"Begin." the attendant sighed.  
There was a brief silence and Jeffery only dared to look up when Pippin spoke.  
"I begin with the Celtic Guardian in attack position and two cards face down shall suffice"  
There was no point lingering on and trying to understand these feelings. It simply wasn't proper.  
"Spiffing opening, let me see . . . I will summon the mighty Vorse Raider" Jeffery said, proud his voice didn't shake.  
"Wonderful choice old bean, but I play my trap card, trap hole, which consequently will destroy your monster, thus leaving you open for a direct attack." Pippin laughed.  
"Oh, clever move chap, but it is in vain, I activate a spell card, Monster Reborn, which allows me to resurrect my fallen comrade, allowing him to attack your monster and destroy it" Jeffery said and watched the life point meter slowly decrease for Pippin.  
He dared another look but Pippin was totally focused on the game at hand.  
"Oh golly, that was a sneaky move, I will activate my trap card though, Numinous Healer, which recoups 1000 life points when I take damage."  
Jeffery frowned, "Ah well, in which case I shall place a single face down and pass over to you once again."  
Pippin eyes narrowed in concentration "Excellent, I've drawn one of my key cards, I summon it now, the Marauding Captain, and with his summon I am allowed to special summon an additional monster, I select the Marauding Captain as well."  
"I say, a smart combo old boy, but my trap, the Torrential Tribute shall destroy all the monsters on the field."  
"Curses, I've been foiled again, you certainly are a fine duelist" Pippin admitted.  
Jeffery felt a shiver of something run through him, "Indubitably, I take it that it is my turn once again?"  
Pippin nodded and smiled. Jeffery gulped before speaking, "Then I draw my next card, and activate the spell card Ookazi, inflicting 800 damage to your life points"  
"Oh dear, I predict a terrible turn of events for me." Pippin sighed, his frown deepening.  
"And you are correct sir, I activate the Ancient Rules spell card and special summon my Garnecia Elephantis with 2400 attack points, I attack you directly sir." Jeffery said with confidence.  
"I fear this may be an issue, my life points are getting rather low."  
"That they are, and now to finish you, I place a single face down card."  
"Then it is my turn.."  
"And I play the trap, Ring of Destruction, destroying my Garnecia Elephantis and inflicting us both with 2400 life points of direct damage." Jeffery finished.  
The life point meter made a series of noises and then bleeped to signal the end of the duel.  
There was a long silence when suddenly cheers erupted around them and Jeffery remembered they were not alone. He blinked at the crowd around them.  
"And the winner is Jeffery." the attendant called, though his voice was drowned out by the cheers.  
Jeffery looked around slightly dazed. Pippin was coming towards him and for a thrilling moment Jeffery thought he might . . . But he didn't.  
"Great job old chap." Pippin said, extended one hand.  
For a few stupid moments Jeffery stared at it before taking it and shaking it with a smile. "If everything I did ended that fast there would be a few disappointed people." Pippin said, winking.  
"Huh?!" Jeffery gasped.  
Well that was certainly unexpected.  
"Both Jeffery and Pippin will proceed to duel academy." the attendant declared.  
Jeffery realised they were still holding hands and glanced at them, then at Pippin's face then at their hands again before they simultaneously released each others hands.  
This was definitely going to be and interesting school year.


End file.
